


Electric Feel

by OutLookingforAstronauts



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, These men are too large to have sex in a car, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLookingforAstronauts/pseuds/OutLookingforAstronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake takes Kazuhira Miller for a drive after R&D develop an interesting new feature for his bionic hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_c_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/gifts).



Venom curled his bionic fingers softly over the steering wheel of the truck. Wind bracing through his matted brown hair, his lips broadened to a smile as he as he cruised casually towards the command platform on Motherbase. The late afternoon sun glistened on the waters below him, passing in waves as he drove.

The past few weeks had been busy for everyone on motherbase. With mission offers coming in rapidly, Venom found himself away from motherbase and out on the field more and more frequently. And as a result, the money flowed and expansion on base was booming. Silhouettes of cranes littered the skyline, building new platforms; a buzz of constant development and progression surrounded all the staff on motherbase. Diamond Dogs were becoming a force to be reckoned with and Venom was on a definite high. But now, after having been busy for so long, there was only one thing on Venom’s mind.

From afar he could make out Kaz’s figure, tall and commanding, as he directed the staff on the command platform. Venom bit his lip and pressed his foot down onto the accelerator. Wrapped up and hidden away in his long trench coat, Kaz slouched slightly as he leaned onto his crutch. Barking out orders and frowning as always, as Venom approached the younger man, Venom could tell that Kaz looked tense. Venom grinned to himself. He had missed his subcommander.

Venom pressed a light honk as he drove the truck carelessly onto the command platform, cutting through in a straight line to Kaz. Motherbase members scrambled out of the way before giving a set of very confused and flustered salutes to their boss. He gave them a quick acknowledging wave. His new bionic arm glimmered against the sun. The tires screeched as Venom stopped the car in front of Kaz and shot the younger man a boyish smirk.

‘Commander,’ he purred.

‘Boss, what are you doing?’ began Kaz. ‘I’ve been expecting you for over an hour now.’

‘Kept you waiting, huh?’ retorted Snake grinning.

‘Very funny, Snake,’ replied Kaz flatly. ‘Come on, you owe me a mission debriefing.’ Venom raised his eyebrows playfully. Kaz rolled his eyes.

‘You’ll get that later.’ Kaz rolled his eyes again. ‘I took a detour to the R&D platform. I’ve got something to show you.’ Kaz furrowed his brow at Snake in suspicion.

‘Come on, Kaz, get in the car,’ Venom continued. He opened the door for Kaz and beckoned him inside. 

‘Boss, I’m in the middle of…‘ began Kaz as he gestured to all the motherbase staff around them who were watching, awkwardly standing to attention as their commanders flirted terribly.

‘Alright, back to work folks, I need to borrow your commander for a while,’ called Snake. They blinked at Snake, confused and unsure of how to proceed.

Kaz shot a quick glare to the soldiers. ‘Come on, you heard the man. Back to work!’ He barked. They clambered back to work. 

‘Get in the car, Kaz,’ concluded Snake. ‘That’s an order.’

Frowning, yet intrigued as to why Snake had to disturb his work, Kaz climbed into the car. Venom leaned over Kaz and shut the door beside him. Snake took Kaz’s crutch for him and threw it in the backseat. Kaz raised his eyebrows, alarmed.

‘Relax, I’m just making space,’ rejoined Snake, as he turned the keys in the ignition and began to drive.

‘So, Boss,’ started Kaz, visibly more relaxed now that it was just to two of them. ‘Where are we heading?’

Venom turned his head to look at his subcommander and smiled coyly. ‘Figured we could head to one of the platforms under construction. Get ourselves somewhere quieter.’

‘Quieter?’ parroted Kaz, sarcastic interest spiking in his voice. ‘I’m not in my twenties any more you know, Boss.’ Venom threw another look at Kaz and bit his lip. He ran an eye over the younger man’s body and up to his face. Kaz kept his eyes firmly ahead, his profile sharp as the wind tousled the loose strands of his hair under his beret.

‘I can tell,’ he teased. He placed a hand on Kaz’s thigh and gave the fabric of his trousers a light tug. ‘You look tense.’

‘Eyes on the road, hot shot,’ retorted Kaz, taking Snake’s hand and planting it firmly on the gearbox. The beginnings of a smile crept on his lips. ‘So what are you going to show me?’

V shrugged gently as he kept his eyes forward, grinning to himself.

‘It’s a surprise,’ he replied.

‘Worth taking me away from all of my work for?’ asked Kaz. He bit his lip flirtatiously. ‘I’m a very busy man, you know, Boss. My time is money.’

‘Don’t worry, babe,’ responded Venom, turning the car and driving them down a ramp, leading them to a lower level on the unfinished platform. ‘I’ll make it worth your while.’ 

That earned an earnest chuckle from Kaz, who just shook his head in embarrassment.

‘God, Snake,’ he smiled, ‘we’re getting too old for this.’ Snake pulled up into a hidden alcove on the lowest level of the platform. Waves lapped the sides of the floor, glittering as the sun lowered.

Venom let out a large, hungry grin and letting out a low growl, pounced onto the younger man. 

‘Speak for yourself, Kaz,’ he purred lustily, before crushing his lips onto Kaz’s. Before they knew it, Kaz felt Venom’s powerful hips grinding down onto Kaz’s increasingly hardening dick. Kaz let out a soft whine.

‘Boss,’ he managed to giggle out between Venom’s ravenous kisses. ‘Boss, careful, we’ll get caught!’

‘We’re in a blind spot,’ replied Venom, hastily working to undo Kaz’s jacket and shirt buttons. He cursed Kaz internally for wearing so many layers these days. ‘Besides,’ he continued, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kaz’s neck and sucking the sensitive skin as Kaz sighed. ‘I don’t care if anyone sees.’ 

He ran a strong hand over Kaz’s side and reached down the side of the car seat. Kaz let out a small yelp as, pulling a small lever, his seat fell back, bringing Kaz down with it with an unceremonious thud. Having gained himself more access to the younger man, Snake climbed on top of Kaz. He pressed him down into the seat below as, with his new prosthetic hand, he bunched up the fabric of Kaz’s vest and ran his metal fingers over Kaz’s abs. 

Kaz’s breath hitched and his trembled. ‘Jesus, Boss, your hand is freezing!’ he hissed. Venom chuckled to himself as he tossed off Kaz’s beret and pushed Kaz’s glasses up off of his face. He tangled his fingers into the mess of Kaz’s hair and give it a gentle tug.

‘You’ll thank me in a second, Kaz,’ he responded, sinking his teeth into Kaz’s neck and loosening Kaz’s tie with his mouth.

‘Urgh,’ whined Kaz, as he felt Venom’s hand creep upwards towards his nipple. ‘I’m getting too old for this, Snake, I-‘

 _Click._ Kaz gasped. _Whirr._

Kaz was stopped, wordless, in his tracks. He let out a long, uncontrollable moan at the sensation of Venom’s prosthetic hand vibrating powerfully over his nipple.

‘Hoollly fuuck,’ Kaz rasped, his breathing shallow and ragged.

‘You like that, baby?’ purred Venom, planting a few chaste kisses on Kaz’s cheekbones as Kaz shut his eyes and let his head sink back. Kaz let out an affirmative whimper as Snake used his flesh hand to stroke Kaz’s golden curls. He rested his forehead on Kaz’s and rubbed his nose against the younger man’s. ‘Surprise. R&D upgraded it just earlier and I’ve been dying to try it out on you.’

Snake wasn’t entirely sure if his explanation was registering with Kaz. He swiftly removed his bionic arm from Kaz’s chest and began to roughly palm Kaz’s growing errection.  
‘Oh God!’ called out Kaz as he began to thrust against Venom’s vibrating hand, desperate for all the friction that he could get.

‘Ah ah ah,’ tutted Snake, planting Kaz’s hips firmly down with his thighs. ‘Baby you’ve been so, so stressed these days,’ he continued, squeezing at the bulge in Kaz’s pants and undoing his belt with his flesh hand. He latched his lips to Kaz’s neck and sucked a messy, needy kiss over his Adam’s apple, moving up to his jaw and biting gently on his ear. Venom smiled as he heard Kaz groan in a pleasured trance beneath him.

‘I’ve missed you, Kaz,’ muttered Snake, his hot breath curling against Kaz’s ear. ‘And I’ve been working you way too hard these days.’ He thrust hard against the younger man, earning him a rough gasp. ‘I want to take care of you. Will you let Daddy take care of you?’ Venom pressed down hard on Kaz’s erection and earned himself an eager nod and groan of approval. Venom chuckled and smiled against Kaz’s neck.

He lifted his hand and placed a vibrating finger on Kaz’s lips. Kaz opened his eyes and smiled at Venom, his stare laden with desire.

‘Suck it,’ Snake ordered. Maintaining unwavering eye contact, Kaz obliged, running his generous lips over the tip of his finger, nibbling at it briefly. He closed his eyes and taking its length in his mouth, sucked on it slowly and sensually. ‘Good,’ encouraged Venom, as he unzipped his fly and tugged himself free, touching himself lazily. ‘Good boy.’ Kaz opened his eyes and darted a mischievous grin at the older man, pleased at the praise. Venom took his hand away from Kaz’s lips, leaving a trail of spit on his chin, which Snake licked off of Kaz’s chin.

Kaz lifted his hips as he felt Snake pull down his trousers and pants over the curve off his ass, freeing Kaz’s dick.

‘Scoot up, baby,’ instructed Snake, giving Kaz’s ass a firm squeeze with his hands and pushing him towards the backseat. ‘Give daddy some space.’ Kaz shuffled backwards awkwardly as Snake stretched his legs off the edge of the seat. As much as the pair enjoyed the thrill of a quick fuck in the passenger seat of a car, there was no mistaking that they were both too large for this to be done elegantly.

Finding a position that he was happy with, Snake pressed his face into Kaz’s pubic hair, nuzzling him and tickling the sensitive skin on the inside of Kaz’s thigh. Kaz squirmed and let out a small chuckle.

‘Come on, Boss, quit teasing, you’re-ah!‘

Kaz was cut off by the feeling of Venom’s vibrating fingers massaging his entrance. Immediately the younger man began to pant coarsely. Snake grinned and sank his teeth into the younger man’s exposed thigh, feeling it tense with the vibrations. He sucked a dark red mark into Kaz’s sensitive skin.

Kaz gasped and held his breath as he felt Snake’s trembling finger breach his asshole. His hips jerked up instinctively as Venom pushed himself deeper into his subcommander.

‘Holy fuck, Snake,’ he mewed, grinding his teeth.

‘Feel good, baby?’ replied Snake, running his tongue through the hollows of Kaz’s hips. He gave the underside of Kaz’s dick a teasing lick before clasping his lips over Kaz’s balls. He sucked on them gently.

‘Nrgghh,’ groaned Kaz in pleasure as Venom drove his vibrating fingers deeper. Venom increased the power of his vibrations as he crooked his fingers inside Kaz. Snake brought his flesh hand lower and began jerking himself off roughly as he added another finger to his commander and began to pulse and rotate inside him.

Kaz moaned and cried out in ecstasy, growing louder and louder with every thrust of his commander. Starkly aware of how noisy he was getting and desperate not to get caught like this, Kaz used what little focus he had to try and stifle his noises.

‘Don’t hide it, baby,’ encouraged Venom from below him, sucking on Kaz’s balls sloppily. ‘Moan for me baby, moan for me.’ He thrust his hand hard inside of Kaz earning him a pained cry of pleasure.

‘Ooh god!’ Kaz called, feeling his brain short circuit as the older man vibrated relentlessly against his prostate. ‘Fuck, fuck-ah- fuck, fuuuck!’ Before losing himself completely, he brought his hand to his mouth and raggedly removed his leather glove with his teeth. Biting down on it hard in a last ditch to muffle his loud calls. He felt himself begin to drool uncontrollably in satisfaction. Kaz was unwinding into a mess in front of his commander and Venom loved it.

Encouraged by the sight before him, Snake continued to pulse and pound his fingers inside the younger man, wanking himself off with increased fervor. Kaz’s breathy, strained and barely muted cries spurred him on.

‘Come on, baby,’ Venom growled as he watched Kaz’s chest heave. ‘Come for me, baby.’ Venom shuffled forwards and in one swift movement wrapped his lips around Kaz’s erection, bobbing his head ruthlessly as he tasted his precum.

Kaz let out an uncontrollable cry, dropping the glove from his mouth and down the side of the seat. He felt his body stiffening and tightening, wound up with swelling elation. Unable to manage restrain his movements, he splayed his fingers and dug them hard into the car seat beside him. He thrust up into his commander’s mouth above him and screamed as Snake rewarded him with a final, brutal plunge onto his bundle of nerves. He threw his head to the side and scrunched his face as he came hard into his commander’s mouth with a shuddering scream. Snake sucked out the last of Kaz’s cum as Kaz raised his hips. Kaz quivered all over as Venom slowly removed his still vibrating fingers out of the younger man.

Snake lifted himself up and climbed on top of the younger man who lay sprawled and undone beneath him. Quickening his pace, Snake pulled and yanked at his own dick, his breath stuttering and speeding up, he came all over Kaz’s flushed, exposed skin. Snake panted as he felt himself come down from his high, slowly lowering himself on top of the younger man. He lay his head on Kaz’s chest and listened to the dull throb of Kaz’s pulse beneath Kaz’s ruffled and messed up clothes.

They both lay there together silently as they listened to the gentle hum of the waves. Kaz tugged at the older man’s sleeve and broke the silence.

‘Hey,’ he said, letting out a small, tired pout. ‘Come here.’ Snake smiled sweetly and shuffled forwards, planting a long, slow kiss on his subcommander’s mouth.

‘Can I ask you a question, Boss?’ started Kaz after they had finished their kiss. Snake raised an eyebrow playfully.

‘Go for it, babe.’

‘Why the hell did R&D develop you a vibrating hand?’ A pause as both the men pondered the question. 

Snake looked at Kaz whose mouth widened to a bashful smile. He shrugged, smiled back and buried his face in the fabric of the younger man’s jacket.

The two men laughed, genuine and hard.


	2. Collaboration Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art made by the wonderful Bitter Little Pastry in exchange for this little fic!  
> Obviously, nsfw.

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/DrinkingPinkRabbits/media/kelz_zpsar3q3bib.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by the fabulous Bitter Little Pastry aka Kelz313 on tumblr. Link to the original artwork:
> 
> <http://kelz313.tumblr.com/post/142376115808/so-a-while-ago-i-had-this-small-head-cannon-what>
> 
> <3 <3 <3 

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed the entire time writing this. Thanks so much and loads of love to BitterLittlePastry for coming up with the idea and asking me to write it, I had a load of fun.
> 
> Also watch this space for an accompanying drawing to come...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! As always feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments below or say hi on tumblr at:
> 
> http://cryingoverkaz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
